Family Life
by Nina-osp
Summary: Just an ordinary day at the Vantas-Ampora hivehold.


Ok, so, xxhhunter (on tumblr) and I RPed CronKri through text for at least 6 months, right? And we kept talking about an hipothetical family for our babies, with 2 kids; babies Altarf and Acuben. So I decided to write Helena the fanfic she deserves. Here you go, lovely, hopefully I made Kanny justice.

* * *

"Kanny, we're home!" came the voice from the front of the hive, followed by a fit of girly, childish giggles. Kankri felt himself smile softly, picking Acuben in his arms and walking out of the food preparation block.

Cronus stood near the door, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water in his hair. Perched on his torso, Altarf laughed with pure glee, trying to imitate her father, but failing to, because of her laugher.

Chuckling softly, Kankri walked closer to the pair, letting the grub climb in his shoulders as he grabbed a pair of fluffy towels. He gently put one in top of Cronus' head and wrapped the young girl on the other, pulling her into his arms. She squealed, turning at him and laughing in delight.

"Hi daddy!" she said happily, nuzzling the Cancer, her fins fluttering calmly.

"Hello, sweetie." he nuzzled right back, eskimo-kissing her. "Did you have fun swimming with your father?"

"Yes!" her smile grew even more. "We went closer to auntie Meenah today, and she swam up to meet us! It was so cool!"

"You did, huh?" his disapproving gaze fixed itself on Cronus, who gave him a guilty smile as he dried his hair. "That's lovely, dear. Why don't you take your brother and start filling the abluption trap? I'll go right after."

"Yes, daddy." she kissed him on the cheek, before gently picking the grub on Kankri's shoulder as he put her down. Altarf soon dashed through the hive, with Acuben squealing on her arms as she climbed up the stairs.

The red-blood turned to glare at his matesprit, hands in his waist and a frown in his eyebrows. The Aquarius merely smiled sheepishly at him.

"I thought I told you not to take her to deep waters." he accused, a sermon tone in his voice. "It's dangerous."

"Ah, c'mon, Kanny!" the taller troll complained. "I was there with her all the time, and so was Meenah! She was never in any danger."

"What about those terrible monsters you told me about?" he continued to scold, finger pointed at Cronus' face. "You were far closer to them than you should have been!"

"We were still way closer to the surface than where they swim." he defended himself. "I know you doubt me sometimes, Kan, but I'm not a careless parent. I'd never put any of our children at risk if I can avoid it."

"But you could have avoided it." he mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. "Just don't take her so far. She'd be perfectly comfortable in that sea-entrance inside the hive."

"The one she'd swim at when she had just pupated? That's way too small for her." he huffed. "And she's already explored everything within a 2 mile-radius from the hive. Come on, Kanny!" he hugged the mutant from behind. "She was perfectly safe. 2 sweeps later, and you still don't trust me to look after our daughter?"

"It's not that I don't trust you." he mumbled, turning to bury his face into Cronus' chest. "I just worry. And you promised you wouldn't take her too far."

"Well, you promised you wouldn't force her to wear floaties."

"That was one time!" he protested, punching the other's chest lightly. "And I was worried she'd sink and drown!"

"She has gills, Kan! Even if she sank - which she wouldn't, 'cause she's an excellent swimmer -, she still wouldn't drown."

"... Can you really blame me for worrying, though?" he asked, face hidden in the other's neck.

"Not really." Cronus mumbled, hiding his face into Kankri's hair and wrapping his arms around hi, "I know you worry, and I'd worry too, in your place. But it's fine. She's fine, always has been, and I'll make sure it stays that way, 'kay?"

"Okay." he nodded, and Cronus kissed the top of his head. "... I should go now. The kids are waiting for me."

Cronus nodded, parting only slightly from him. "I'll go ahead and make lunch, then. Want anything special?"

"Not really, just go ahead and do whatever you want." the other nodded, and leaned down to kiss him softly. Kankri smiled against his mouth. "Welcome home, Cro."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too."

-X-

As much as Altarf loved water, it was still a chore to get her clean. Specially with Acuben in tow.. But still, Kankri managed, claiming that the sooner they got it done with, the sooner they could go and eat whatever Cronus was cooking and go play. She got blissfully quiet then, letting herself be washed, getting out of the trap when she was told instead of insisting on staying and even helped holding her brother as her dad washed him. Whether it was for the promise of her father's food or playing was a mystery, but it still worked, so Kankri didn't think twice about it.

Now, after eating the midnight spaghetti and washing their dishes, the Cancer leaned on the living block's doorway, a gentle smile in his face as he watched Cronus play with the kids.

"Come on, pa- I mean, bard! We gotta save the prince from the evil witch!" Altarf shouted, perched on the Aquarius' shoulders. Acuben was on the other side of the block, squeaking dramatically from behind the bars of his "cage".

"On my way, beautiful princess." the Duke said, before getting up and carrying the girl around the block. She laughed, holding herself using his hair. Acuben spotted Kankri, and squeaked for the others to turn around.

"Daddy!" Altarf tugged at Cronus' hair to be put down, and ran into Kankri's arms as he kneeled down "We were on a mission to save Acuben. Will you join us?"

"I'm sorry, darling, but I wish to talk with your father right now." he nuzzled her, apologetically. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" she nodded, cheerful as ever. "Me and Acuben will play on my room, then."

As if on cue, Cronus put the small, red grub in between her horns. Acuben chirped at his sister, and , chirping right back, she took off, climbing up the stairs to her block.

Once Kankri was up again, he felt the violet-blood's strong arms around his torso, and a head got perched on his head, right between his nubby horns.

"What did' ya want to talk with me about, babe?"

"Nothing, really." he said, turning around and passing his arms around his neck. "I just want to spend some time with you, that's all."

"Oh." he could see the smug smirk in his matesprit/husband's face. "And how did you think we could spend the time, huh?"

The Cancer merely rolled his eyes, and closed the distance between their lips, feeling Cronus' laughing into the kiss. Not long after, and they were making out fully on the couch, Kankri sitting on his lap as their tongues trashed and tangled themselves. They parted only for air, and even then the shorter troll nibbled on the other's fins as he felt his turtleneck being pushed aside as the Aquarius sucked red marks on his skin.

"C-cronus..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that... i-if we keep quiet-"

"PAPA! DADDY!" came the girly voice, just in time to serve as a warning for them to untangle themselves before the children walked back in the block. "Acuben and I wanna watch Harry Potter!"

The adults glanced at one another, Kankri seeming exasperated, Cronus, apologetic, before giving Altarf the confirmation she needed.

"Tonight, love." the greaser whispered at him. "Tonight. And tomorrow we can have Por watchin' the kids." a soft kiss, and Cronus was off, following the children into the TV block.

Kankri sighed to himself. Human-marrying Cronus and having the kids, he thought, watching them as they picked the movie, was the best decision he'd ever made. Even if it meant he got bulge-blocked most of the time.

Oh well. Porrim would love to watch the kids, so hey, tomorrow they could have a day off.


End file.
